


Mistake

by dumbsbian



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, F/F, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: You have a falling out with your sister Rosa after she learns that you're dating Detective Santiago.
Relationships: Amy Santiago/Reader
Kudos: 5
Collections: dimitrescus-bitch's Reader Inserts





	Mistake

“This is nice,” you said as you laid curled up against Amy. She was nervously playing with the hem of the shirt she was wearing. It was one of your old ones, from the college that you’d gone to. Amy had told you she had a bad feeling whenever you’d picked her up from the precinct, but you insisted on the two of you hanging out and her letting you help her relax a bit. It had started as a massage, the woman was physically intense, and ended with the two of you tangled in your sheets. 

“Y/n!” Rosa, your older sister called out. 

“Is that Diaz?” Amy asked, panicked. She scrambled out of your bed and fell to the ground with a thud. You could no longer hear your sister’s footsteps, but seconds after a silence overtook your apartment, Rosa kicked open your door. 

“Santiago?” Rosa was confused to say the least. “What the hell are you doing in my sister’s room?” 

“Rosa, get out!” you hissed. She didn’t, she just stood there and glared at Amy as your girlfriend put on a pair of pants. “Rosa, seriously, leave!” 

“Y/n, go so I can talk to Santiago,” Rosa told you. You glanced at Amy to see if she was okay with that before you left. Rosa shut the door behind you, but you stayed on the other side to listen to what she was saying. “When I leave, you get the fuck out of here and stay away from my sister. She’s got a lot on her plate and shouldn’t have to worry about you.” 

Amy didn’t say anything. Rosa took that as an okay to keep going. With every word she said, your blood boiled hotter and hotter. Finally, you’d snapped and pushed your door open. It was a whirlwind, there was yelling and for the first time in your entire life, you punched your older sister. Rosa left after that, realizing that you were really angry if you resorted to violence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“What’s with the frown?” you asked Amy as the two of you were in the kitchen making dinner. 

“When are you going to talk to Rosa?” Amy asked you. You shrugged and turned your back to her. “Seriously, you’ve been upset since that fight and I swear that I’ve never seen Diaz so mopey.” 

“That’s a shame I guess,” you said nonchalantly. Amy frowned at you and wrapped her arms around your waist. “My whole life, she’s tried protecting me. I know that, but I’m a grown woman, not a little girl. And there was never any way that you’d ever put me in danger to begin with.” 

“She just wants to take care of you.” Amy kissed behind your ear and reached to grab your phone out of your pocket. She placed it in your hands and then whispered sweetly, “Please, talk to her.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Here is how this conversation will go. You will apologize, I will forgive you, and you’ll stay in your fucking lane when it comes to my life, got it?” Never before in your life had you sounded more like your sister than you did in that moment. 

“Okay, I’m sorry for overstepping with Amy,” Rosa apologized. 

“You are forgiven, do it again and I’ll go to daddy,” you told her. Rosa huffed and waved over a waitress. The two of you had breakfast together and then Rosa went off to work while you called Amy and made plans to go out for dinner. 


End file.
